Beautiful, Big, Brown Eyes
by Sachiko Ever After
Summary: Alternate Begining. Haruhi Fujioka is a new student to Ouran High School. She has been bullied for her eyes and tries to hide from them. Can the Host Club convince her otherwise? Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Story of an alternate beginning.**

**No One's POV**

* * *

><p>"Everyone, this is our new exchange student, Haruhi Fujioka."<p>

Everyone in the classroom looked up to the front of the room. They all heard a knock and opening of a door, but ignored it. Now they were looking away from their work and to a new student. Haruhi clenched the strap of her messenger school bag. She flinched as all eyes in the room were on her. He knew what they were starring at. The teacher announced again, "Haruhi Fujioka is Fifteen years old. An exceptional honor student. Haruhi, there is a seat there in the back for you," The teacher pointed to the one seat that stood next to the window.

Haruhi nodded and walked past a few desks and staring eyes to sit on her chair. She looked out the window and sighed. She was glad that she was just able to see the scenery outside of cherry blossoms. A reason why Haruhi loves Spring.

The teacher ranted on with the class work. Haruhi paid attention while he drew the beautiful image of the cherry blossoms outside. There was also a small pond in which the blossoms would fly or fall into. The blossoms would cause a ripple in the water. She smiled as she remembered how her mother and herself would watch the blossoms fall from their trees when he was a child. However, then, Haruhi frowned at the very memory of her last words to her.

She felt a small tap on his shoudler. Before looking at who tapped her, Haruhi looked at the teacher who had their back turned towards the students. She turned her head towards the person who tapped on her shoulder. A boy with orange/red hair and golden eyes. Kauro Hittachin and his twin brother, Hikaru Hittachin.

Kauro whispered, "Hello." and smiled. Haruhi was slightly shocked. How would someone smile at her? Why would someome smile at her? Did the two boys not see the imperfection of Haruhi Fujioka? Haruhi hoped not, so she decided to ignore the thought. Then he went back to class, as did the twins.

When the bell rung, Haruhi picked up his black and blue colored messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder, the strap poking at her neck. She walked out of the classroom and the brothers caught up to her. They put his hand on Haruhi's shoulder. When Haruhi turned around, Hikaru smiled. He requested, "Do you want to sit with our friends and I at lunch today?" Again, Haruhi was shocked. No one wanted to ever make friends with her. People may have had a crush on her in Middle School, but this is High School. Everything chages. Haruhi slightly shook her head to get out of her thoughts and responded with an "Okay." The twins walked away. Haruhi was still staring at the boys as she passed the small crowds of students until she turned around and started to walk somewhere. However, he was bumped into by a student. Not any student.

Her name was Maria Kinozaki.

Marie is a bully of Ouran High. She bullied anyone who crosses her path or even accidentally did something to cause her anger. It seemed to happen now as Maria glared down at Haruhi ,grabbed the collar of her long sleeved shirt and pinned her to the lockers. Almost no one was in the hallway anymore. The rest of other students had noticed the scene and ran out, not wanting to get involved in any way. Haruhi looked up at Maria in fear. This was not the first time she was about to get beaten, but she was still scared, thinking she could've had a new and different start of her life. Maria pulled her fist back and Haruhi waited for the impact, but she still stared at Maria with bright and wide eyes. Levi was about to punch Eren in the eye until he looked at the pair of eyes. Then the sight of those eyes stopped her.

The beautiful, big, brown eyes.

Maria stopped and lowered her fist. She continued to stare into the girl's eyes. They shone bright compared to Maria's steel gray eyes. Haruhi felt less frightened. She did feel awkward, however, by the long eye contact they made. Maria put down her fist and let go of Haruhi. She was silent, but then said in a quiet voice, "Goodbye, Brat." Maria walked away, leaving Haruhi in confusion.

Haruhi reached her hand up to his face and over his eyelid. Her face turned to one of a confused expression.

_'Was she held back because of my eyes?'_

Haruhi dismissed the thought and started to walk to the cafateria, now wondering why Hikaru and Kauro would invite her to them and their friend's lunch. Probably to have the best time to make fun of her.

She went anyway.


End file.
